The happiest ending
by Dark night Atorias
Summary: This will be a dark souls 1 fanfic about me the player making choices that could possibly save some of the npc's and some other characters. Also I will have my character couple up with one of the npc's. It will be Priscilla. Also after a few chapters in I will make some about Artorias and Ciaran. And a couple other chapters about other characters
1. Chapter 1

" I will not leave you here to die." Oscar looked up." But I am weak and tired,I will only slow thy down. Leave me." I take the Estus flask he gave me and hand it to him." You said so yourself that they can heal,so take so and come help me. Escape with me. Let uJs save this age of fire. Together."

He takes it and uses some of it." Alright,but I still feel weak." I pick him up and take him down to the bonfire." Rest here I will go kill the demon then we can leave and fulfill our duties." Oscar and me smile." Alright my friend don't die." You both laugh." Do not worry yourself it will be bested."

I go back up stairs and kill all the hollows standing in my way and make it to the white light. I prepare myself for the worst and walk through.

When I walk in I see the demon look up at me. It prepares to jump and lowers its head then I jump. I land on the beast and stab it in the neck many times then slide down its back with the sword still inside.

It roars in pain and collapses then I run up in front of it and stab in the face. It roars one last time before it finally fades away.

I pick up a key and a black glowing soul. I put it away and walk back and open the door and Oscar looks up. I can tell he is relived to see me but can't see his face. "Let's go."

He gets up. And walks up to me. We both walk to the door and open it with the key from the demon. Oscar and me see gravestones as we walk to a cliff.

" How are we supposed to get out of here if we are stranded in the middle of-." I am interrupted when a giant bird grabs me and Oscar and flys away.

The both of us land in some sort of ruined structure with a bonfire and a man sitting near it.

 **K guys I will be doing stories involving each situation that involves characters that I think could have been saved and some far fetched things will be in here too but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also I will be continuing The white Zero and the green haired mistress so I guess this will be my come back**

 **The Abyss Consumes us all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope I didn't take too long testing came up then I needed to study then I was invited to somethings and needed to plan for it but enough excuses it is my 9 day weekend so I will do my best to catch up but in hope of getting on your good side I was working on both stories with what little time I had. Anyway this chapter will only be in Firelink shrine the next will be with the hollow merchant and Havel. And if you have requests I am willing to listen and give you guys what you want" I'm looking at you Siegfried."**

I look up and see Oscar laying on the floor." You ok?" He looks up at me." I'll be just fine,wasn't expecting that though." I look around and Oscar does the same. Where do you suppose we are?" Oscar looks at a bonfire and lights it.

I do the same." I believe this to be the Firelink Shrine." How about we go ask that man sitting over there." I point at a man in chain armor looking down at his feet.

" I will ask him about this place you look around." Oscar nods at me. I approach the man." Hello." I say it in a curious tone. He looks up at me and with a smile says.

"Well, what do we have here? Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first one to come,there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum… But, too late , since you're here… Let me help you out. There are actually two Bells of awakening one's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, the ruins of new Anorlondo and Blighttown. Ring them both and something happens… Brilliant, right?Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you, off you go. It is why you came, isn't it? To this accursed land of the Undead?Hah hah hah hah…"

" Yeah~." I walk backwards slowly and he lowers his head again. Oscar came back from looking around." Well what did you find?" He pointed in a couple directions." Over there is a miracle knight waiting for his princess. Over there is a graveyard and skeletons. Then there are some hollows by that brige." I put my hand over my helmet where my for head is.

" Well did you find anything out?" Oscar asked." Sorta. That guy seems like he has gone mad,but he is an undead like us who as given up on the mission. From what he told me we have to ring two bells of awakening." He tilted his head up a little." Ah yes the bells one up above and the other down below. I was told stories from my homeland about them and this land. Did you go over there?" He looked and pointed at a direction that seemed like a staircase." No I didn't even see that."

Oscar and me go walk over to the staircase and walk down it. It wasn't long before we found a girl behind bars sitting alone and depressed." Hello? Do you need help?" Oscar was the first to talk. Her response was to shake her head no." Why are you here then?" I asked.

This time she pointed up. Oscar and me think for some moments. Then it clicked. She was the Firekeeper." I see. You're the Firekeeper,aren't you?" She nodded this time." Ok,we shall go then." Oscar looks at me then we walk off. We find another staircase. We both walk down it and when we reach the bottom of the stairs we find a elavator.

" I don't think we should go down it yet." Oscar looks at me and nods his head back not putting up a fight.

We reach the bonfire again and this time we go up the path way we're Oscar said there would be hollows. He charges the ones on the stairs. I take the ones that were in front of me.

The hollow brung down his broken sword and I put up my shield to block it and it was stunned I shoved my sword through it's chest then I kick it's body towards the hollow behind it.

The second one sprinted after me with it's sword raised not fazed by the body I kicked in it's direction. As it got two inches close to me a body fell on it making it go to the ground. I then put my sword though it's head then run up the stairs.

I find Oscar fighting a hollow with a shield and broken sword,one with a axe and the other throwing fire bombs at him. I quickly kick the hollow with fire bombs off the edge then back stab the hollow with the axe.

Oscar deflected a hit that mad the hollow fall he stabbed it in the chest and it died like the rest. We look at each other." That was fun." I said." Yes,well get ready for more my friend,it will only get harder." We both chuckle. Then proceed up some more stairs into a sewer.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed and if any of you are curious about my character he is a knight.**

 **The Abyss Consumes Us All**


End file.
